


エロティツク

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 爱情的颜色=情色。三个无关的并且带着不知所云的故事。
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya, Akanishi Jin/Yamashita Tomohisa, Nishikido Ryo/Yamashita Tomohisa





	エロティツク

我也想过要好好的去爱你……  
只是当时没有那个力气。  
现在也不会有。  
未来也是。

[第一幕] 亮山  
『阴天 红茶 所有』

恰到好处的光线，透视着家具。相当完美。  
这种奢华感从四周散发出来，强迫着每一个人接受。  
半打开琴盖的钢琴，释放四分之一的曲子。

拿起红茶杯，象征性的喝了一口。  
[这个世界，真的只剩下我和你了吗？]  
山下小心翼翼的问道，坐在对面的亮抿嘴而笑。  
摇晃的红茶间接反射天空阴沉的味道，灰暗并且混浊。  
[这个问题你应该比我更清楚。]亮优雅的放下茶杯，走近琴座，脸颊渐渐靠近。  
山下没有躲开。手指放在黑白键上，有好看的形状。  
抬手掠过他的前发，仔细的玩弄，[你……]又缓缓开口说道，[你只属于我，不是吗？]  
所谓的实感告诉山下，他不是在做梦。  
全世界真的只有他们两个在呼吸。

[你告诉我，你喜欢大海，喜欢钢琴。]  
[所以我在这片海岸上也搬来一座钢琴。]  
[这样无论你在什么地方，都能随心所欲的弹奏。]  
[我们的安魂曲。]  
亮略微抬起腰身，贴近山下的耳边说话，可能更让他印象深刻吧。  
把手移上山下的胸口。  
[不要。]山下转身，就离开亮的怀抱。[我宁可弹琴。]

亮并不太在乎山下的冷淡。  
允许他离开自己的视线，马上就能听到如摄魂的琴音。  
[山下，山下，别弹了。]亮走到山下的身旁，大大的手固住他的肩膀。  
[你已经用琴声杀死那么多人了……][放过我吧……]

手指无意间弹奏的音阶，在旋律中，从一开始，似描线一般。

山下没想过琴声可以杀人，或者说这个想法是可笑的。  
自从十五岁，老师的离奇死亡。围绕在他周围的就是迷。  
后来亮找到了他，他的过去也是迷。  
[呐，我有个计划。]  
[嗯？]  
[我们把全世界的人，都杀死吧。]  
[你恨的人，你憎恶的人，全都不会再出现。]  
[用你的琴声。]  
亮极具魔性的话引诱着山下，有时山下想他们一定不是人，已经变成了魂灵的载体，自身的魔扭曲了。  
错误的做爱方式。

[你有没有爱过我？]  
完事之后，山下冷不丁的问道。亮看上去像是在思考，片刻都没有回答。  
他没有给答案。  
[你……]  
所以山下理所应当的认为自己是被利用了，一时的犯错。  
亮看着山下落寞的样子，仿佛看穿了所有。

后来的很多日子，两个人都没有说过话。每天亮把食物送到山下的房间外，然后自顾自喝红茶。泛着深浅水色的光泽，也同样映着阴霾天空恐怖的灰。  
白昼的月消失在地平线，碎了的云填补空白。  
突然听到熟悉的音阶。  
迎着海浪的潮涌一遍一遍的加快节奏，那些简单的音符开始跳舞了。山下正演奏的是他最拿手的安魂曲，招唤无辜的亡灵。  
这次亮没有捂住耳朵，实行他庞大杀人计划时，他都听不到山下的奏乐。  
异常漂亮的钢琴曲，如果有完整的乐队伴奏，就更完美了。

亮和着曲子走到无垠的海岸前，  
山下在那里，只见指尖飞快的移动。  
回旋的安魂曲，在激烈的前奏后，展开了绵长的故事。山下无法顾及眼泪，或许海风能将它吹干。  
那几乎要摄取亮灵魂的演奏，依然继续着。

[山下……]处于昏迷中的亮用意志走到了山下的旁边，如同当世界上只有他们两人的时候。  
附下身，却错过了最后的亲吻。  
山下没有停下弹奏，倒下的亮成功的付诸了他最后的报复。  
盘旋回转的海潮重演着涨伏，又退落到很远的地方，直到世界的静音。

他总是一意孤行的等待那句他以为能听到的却并不是说给他的话。

爱都不需要理由了。

[第二幕] 赤山  
『落雷 你的吻 夏模样』

[少爷，有人拜访。]佣人匆匆跑到赤西的房前，不敢打开门。房间里奇怪的人偶一度令人恐惧。  
[我知道了。带他到客厅。]  
[是。]  
赤西从宽松的软椅站起身，走到山下面前，[对不起，我要离开你一会。]  
面前的人没有太多反应，眼神一贯的清澈。  
[你能了解我的吧。]

移步至客厅，所谓的“客人”品尝着咖啡。  
[你好。我叫……]  
[堂本光一。对不对？]仁轻轻说出他的名字，令光一吃惊不已。  
[果然……]  
[找我做什么？]  
[我想请你，为我做一具人偶。]说完这句话，光一的嘴角露出不易发现的颤动。  
[我不会做的。几年前我就宣布休业了，光一你不知道吗？]  
[你居然直呼我的名字。]光一的笑容变得邪恶，[是在做好那个人偶之后吗？]  
[不要说了。]赤西吼了出来，[你快点回去！]  
[啊，生气了。]光一大笑，邪恶并且庆幸。  
[哥哥，怎么了。]刺耳的机械声。  
仁敏感的转过身去，却被光一拦在一边。  
[这不是山下少爷吗？]  
[听说几年前你因为车祸丧生，怎么现在可以站在这里呢？]  
山下不说话，只是定定的看着前方，没有焦点。忽然间他咧开嘴巴微笑，露出的牙齿却不似常人，更让人有种幽灵的感觉。  
[他……赤西你对他做了什么！]光一吓的接连后退几步。  
[你害怕啦。如果我让刚重生，你是否也会惊吓到呢？]说着，仁抱过山下，喃喃的在他耳边耳语几句，山下便自己回房了。  
[这不是真的，]光一眼神里更透着恐怖，[你……居然把自己的弟弟做成人偶。]  
[随你怎么想，]仁不在乎。  
眼睁睁看着光一的离开，仁终于有时间能继续陪伴山下了。  
作为唯一的亲人，尽管是同父异母。从小赤西并不排斥山下的打扰，他曾经做了许多人偶，他们就替代自己陪伴山下。他们会说，会唱，会跳，可以把安静的家变得热热闹闹。  
山下却不曾融入仁的心意，能让他微笑，或许只有他深爱的哥哥。  
五年前的大火，五年前的车祸。  
全部死亡的有数百人之多，除了山下，那些活生生的人偶也被仁亲手杀死。  
卡掉背脊的开关，仁痛哭起来。

赶在死祭前，做了山下的人偶。一针一针的缝合，需要精巧的手指活动。完成得那天，他静静的站在灵台的一边，  
看尽悲欢离合。

山下松软的头发不时透着阳光的特殊味道，仁抱了他一会。想着山下可能会累，就把心爱的人放在床上。山下的脸也是仿真做的，抚摸过的感觉其实和真人无异。  
更多的时候，仁都不去触碰，只是静静的呆在很远的角落，看着山下的一举一动。

就这样度过了无数的季节，又仿佛停留在相遇的第一个季节。落春雷时分，赤西紧紧掩着山下的头，松软的亚麻色头发，钻进胸口。  
暖意就从最深的地方涌起。  
[哥哥。]  
[叫我仁吧……]  
原来，我们都比想象的要寂寞。

美好的东西往往具有毁灭的价值。  
一样都不例外。

[少爷，有人拜访。]女佣根本不敢进房，除了几个月前神秘可怕的人偶，房间的四壁还缠绕了凌乱的线系。  
操控下的是活生生的人偶。

[光一？]移步至客厅，光一再次出现。  
[刚的事……]  
[哦，我给你带来了。]仁不羁的背过身，指向那里。  
山下带着刚缓慢的走到光一的面前，这一幕宛如幻境，光一皱起的眉在见到刚的一瞬间华丽的舒展，好像停下挣扎。  
[刚……]  
[刚？]  
不等光一接触到他，赤西冲过去，右手直伸入刚的心脏，掐断开关。  
一边的山下不知所措，反手倒在地上。  
[你干了什么！]光一不解为什么仁可以狠心破坏自己的作品。  
[你回去吧。刚你也看到了。]  
[别再来烦我了。]  
[死掉的人是不能复活的。]  
光一只能悻悻而归，或许对他来说，刚存在的意义也不过如此。

心脏碎了，甚至没有修补的余地。

空旷的屋子里，再没有气息。  
不会有人帮自己擦干泪水的。  
抱着只是人偶的弟弟，他久久哭泣着。

[没有终幕的退场] 龟仁  
『爱情的模样 你的模样 我的』

我也是你身体的一部分。

赤西张开手掌，阳光还是可以透过指缝穿透。  
再握起和也的手，和也小小的手，显然被剧烈的阳光吞没了。  
[热死啦。回去啦。]  
[我做你喜欢的冰沙。]  
[好吧。]仁不情愿的说道。和也不喜欢夏天，而他却深深眷恋。

冲浪的时候，头痛起来。差点被水淹没，和也紧张的奔进浪潮里。  
把仁抱出来的时，他的小腿正抽搐着。  
[喂，我不准你出事啊。]和也粗粗的为仁盖上毯子。  
[救火……]迷迷糊糊中仁不知在对谁说话。  
只有和也深知那场大火对仁的伤害，竟在他的心底扎了根，需要催眠的方法才能治疗。  
于是身为医生的父亲就用了自己的记忆，一点一点灌入当时年幼的仁脑中。

[所以说我是你身体的一部分。]  
初听这句话时，仁以为和也在开玩笑。但毕竟这种敏感的话说多了，不假也会有几分真。  
[我在哪儿见过你吧。]初遇后的一周，仁对和也说道。  
[你终于想起来了。]和也把笑容藏在黑暗里，藏在唇边。  
让我们一起去沉睡的森林吧。  
把所有的秘密埋没在那里。

定居在海滩边完全是仁的任性，对于和也来说，他唯一能做的就是守护着拥有同自己相同的记忆的仁。  
父亲说过催眠的效用不过25年，复发后那些恐怖的事依然会纠缠不休。

[真糟糕。]和也看着不断出汗的仁，推算一下的话，25年的期限快到了。  
好歹也学过些浅催眠，如果要把那些讨厌的回忆驱走，可能还是需要父亲的帮忙。和也顾不了那么多，趁着仁神志清醒时，进行催眠。

[和也。]  
[你醒了？]  
[我没有死吧。]和也把手指堵在仁的嘴唇。  
[不要说了。]  
[和也！]  
没想到仁居然使出力气抱住和也。  
[把你的记忆都给我吧。]  
[嗯？]  
[让我也成为你身体的一部分。]  
[好不好？]

分开后的很多年，和也的女朋友问过他一个问题。  
[爱情是怎样的模样呢。]  
12月的平安夜，静静的雪落在和也干净的手上，转刹又融化了。  
消失隐遁。  
是……怎样的模样呢。  
包括赤西的样子，不刻意记就真的随着时间的洪流冲淡，还有属于彼此的记忆。  
但是和也没有说出自己的心声，随便应付过去，照样看到女友幸福的笑容。  
等倒数计时后，给了她长长的吻。  
可到底是在吻谁，和也却迷茫了。他不睁眼，哪怕是假想也好，没什么可以破坏他的梦。  
是破碎不堪也无需在意。  
足够了。  
或许他所想象的模样本不存在。

[请把你的记忆给我吧。]  
被和也开枪的前一个夜晚，仁始终不放弃的要和也为他催眠。  
可是父亲的话给了和也最沉重的现实。  
[倘若你执意要给他记忆，他会死的。]  
[即使你现在给他，你是不是可以给一辈子呢？]  
一辈子？什么是一辈子？  
一点不好笑的黑色幽默。

看着仁迫切的眼神，和也无路可走。  
夏天结束的夜晚，他准备好枪。  
用死亡结束这无尽的一切吧。  
记忆，就让它沉睡在只有我们两人所知的森林。

[和也？]  
[仁。]央求的话说出口之前，和也的手不断颤抖着。  
一瞬间赤西沿着和也的手臂，举起他的8mm口径手枪。  
毫无默契的眼神交流。

你的悲伤，你的惆怅，又何须传达？  
[和也，你不可以死哦。]  
[不要，不可以。仁。]  
说着仁拿着枪顶住心脏  
他竟然连再见都不说……  
和也只能看着他完美的侧颜，哭又哭不出来，眼泪在角落里不愿释放。

[喂，你把我的记忆收好啊。]

无论何时，无论生死，和也相信他和仁一定再会交在同一点上，在这个浩瀚的宇宙且慢且行。

我依然会寻找你的希冀之物。  
我终将是你身体的一部分。

伸出手却抓不住你。  
张开拥抱却抱住了空气。

呐，爱情的颜色是什么样的？你知道的，却不愿告诉我。  
迷彩、深白。

即使在最后，我也没有说实话。哦，不对，有一句是真的。  
我从来没有爱过你。  
是实话。

喜欢你的，也不是你的全部。  
只是像风、像伤痕、像海潮一般的情色。

END  
2007-7-23


End file.
